


Helping Hand

by futuresoon



Series: Loosely connected stories about Sho Minazuki [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minazuki's good at helping Sho calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

It’s a toss-up, whether Sho or Minazuki is in charge at any given moment. Sho doesn’t seem to mind being pushed aside, most of the time, and there are some situations--many, really--where a calmer head is needed. And there are some times when it’s fine to let Sho loose. Minazuki is always there to overrule him if necessary. 

There are harder times, when Sho’s madness burns so white-hot Minazuki has to wrest control, and those aren’t necessarily because of anything in particular. Sometimes just thinking about the world is enough to send Sho into a fit. Even if they’re alone, it isn’t always okay to damage their surroundings.

And Minazuki is always concerned with keeping Sho okay.

It’s all he wants, really. There isn’t anything else of interest. Just Sho.

He often wishes he had better ways of protecting Sho, but he’ll work with what he has.

Right now, they’re on a dingy couch in an abandoned building that happened to be nearby their newly-finished job. Abandoned buildings are a good place to take a rest in; no one around to get in their way. It’s fine to leave sword marks on the walls. No one cares what happens to the abandoned furniture. Certainly no one’s there to notice someone talking to himself.

Sho taps his fingers against the armrest in frustration, harder and harder. “You should’ve let me handle it,” he hisses. “I was dealing with it fine.”

_You were going to kill him._

“He was a total moron! He didn’t know what he was talking about! He’d be better off dead.”

_People would notice if he died. Many people. It isn’t good to be noticed by many people._

“Pssh, I could take’em.”

_Not all of them._

Sho isn’t listening. He doesn’t always; it can be difficult to get Sho to change his mind. Minazuki feels a flicker of irritation.

Abruptly, Sho stands up. “I should--”

_No. Stay._ Minazuki slips into control. Sho is pushed back inside, out of harm’s way.

“You need to rest for a while,” Minazuki says calmly. “There’s nothing that needs to be done right now. Don’t get so worked-up.”

Worked-up is Sho’s default state of mind, though. _You always do this,_ Sho says bitterly, emotional even in bodiless thought. _You never let me have any fun._

“I let you have plenty of fun. You enjoyed hurting that other man earlier.”

_Yeah, that was great! Hahaha, the way he said he’d give me anything I wanted? Like he could do that! Man, sometimes I think I’d do this shit for free._

Sho has enough money to live on. More than enough, really. But he gets bored easily, and there are always people who need things done, and those people like making sure their workers are compensated. But there's never enough work. Never enough to keep Sho satisfied.

_Like anyone could give me what I want._

Minazuki wishes he had a way to grant Sho’s only real desire. He thinks he might do anything, for that. He has no attachment to humanity. Just Sho.

And right now, Sho’s too keyed-up to stay still. Well, there’s something that generally works for that, if they’re alone and they don’t need to be anywhere.

“Just relax a little,” Minazuki murmurs. “Okay?” He starts unbuttoning Sho’s pants.

_We’re gonna do that now? Seriously? Fine. Whatever._

But there’s a touch of interest in that inner voice. Minazuki smiles, just slightly, and reaches into Sho’s underwear, pulling out his cock.

Minazuki’s never really thought of this body as his. He lives there, yes, but Sho was there first, and he has no physical claim to it. It’s Sho’s body, as far as he’s concerned. He’s just borrowing some inner space.

He licks Sho’s hand and takes a loose hold on Sho’s cock, moving his hand slowly up and down the length. Sho makes a breathy sigh. _C’mon, faster,_ he says.

They’ve got time. Besides, Minazuki prefers prolonging it. He drags a thumb across the head of Sho’s cock. “You could learn some patience,” he says.

_I don’t want patience, I want--hngh…_

Minazuki presses Sho’s thumb down just so. He can feel Sho squirm in the back of his mind. He’s done this often enough that he knows how it works.

And some things that he enjoys, as well. “Do you know what I’d do if I had my own body?” he murmurs.

He slowly drags Sho’s hand along the shaft. Sho doesn’t say anything. “I’d do this to you with my own hands,” Minazuki murmurs. “I’d take such good care of you.”

_Hnnn…_

Sho doesn’t quite mewl, but it’s close. “I know exactly what you need,” Minazuki continues. “I’d just, like this…”

He moves Sho’s hand quickly, just once. 

_Ah--_

And returns to his slow ministrations. Sho makes a frustrated noise. Minazuki smiles again, and keeps going.

“But if I had my own body, there’s so much more we could do,” Minazuki murmurs. “It wouldn’t be just my hands. I could push you down on your back, spread your legs…”

_F-fuck…_

“I’d open you up, slowly, watch you writhe underneath me…”

_Ah--ahhh--_

They don’t have any first-hand experience. Not with Sho the way he is. But they’ve run across some videos, a few times. Sho had pronounced them boring, since they involved people, but Minazuki detected his awkward interest anyway and took notes. He was always better at extrapolating than Sho.

He squeezes Sho’s cock. “It’d drive you insane, I know, how slowly I’d enter you. You’d beg me to go faster, the way you always do. But I’d be in control. I’d fill you up all the way before I started moving.”

He can feel Sho trembling, back inside. He imagines what Sho would look like now, flushed, panting, beautiful in a strange way.

_Fffuck, keep going, keep going--_

Minazuki finally starts moving Sho’s hand a little faster. “I’d take my time fucking you. You’d dig your nails into my back and keep begging but eventually you’d lose your words and all you’d be able to do is moan…”

_You’re killing me here, c’mon, yeah, faster, c’mon, ahhh--_

“Then I’d finally start to fuck you the way you want it, rough and hard and forceful. I’d leave bruises on your inner thighs from holding them so tightly. You’d see them for days later and remember how I made them.”

_Ahhhhh--_

Sho’s a quivering mess by now, metaphorically speaking. Minazuki’s tempted to drag it out even longer, but he’s not cruel. He speeds up his strokes. “I’d grab your cock and pump you so hard while I come inside you. Your senses would overload and you’d come in seconds, clinging to me all the while.”

_Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna--I’m--_

One more hard press of Sho’s thumb and Sho comes in one long spurt, coating his hand. Minazuki leans back and lets Sho’s body breathe as hard as it wants to.

He sits there for a while, just breathing, waiting for Sho to become coherent again. When he feels Sho stir, he says, “Now will you relax a little?”

_Nn._ Sho’s inner voice is indistinct. _’m tired now. Let’s sleep._

“All right.” He licks the come off Sho’s hand, partly for cleanliness, partly because it makes Sho shiver just a little.

There isn’t really a bed in the abandoned building, but the couch works fine for them. Minazuki shifts and lies down, resting Sho’s head against the armrest. He’s not all that tired himself, but he always falls asleep when Sho does. He doesn’t question it.

Minazuki closes Sho’s eyes and starts to drift off. It’d certainly be something, if he had his own body. But he doesn’t, so he can only take care of Sho the ways he knows how. 

And it works, for now. Maybe it won’t always. But it works for now.

They fall asleep together, the way they always do.


End file.
